1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin-film magnetic head.
2. Related Background Art
A thin-film magnetic head in which the whole upper face of a lead constituting a thin-film coil is covered with an organic insulating material has conventionally been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-268321).
Also, a thin-film magnetic head in which an organic insulating material is interposed between turns adjacent to each other in a lead constituting a thin-film coil, while an inorganic insulating material is in contact with the upper and lower faces of the lead in the laminating direction has conventionally been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-134039).